Owen and Amelia- through the ages
by AiLing
Summary: A compilation of Omelia oneshots that I am writing on Tumblr. Now updated in chronological order
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a compilation of oneshots of Owen and Amelia that I am writing on Tumblr...**

 **Birthdays**

 **It was my birthday recently…and I thought of this one shot of Amelia and birthdays. Enjoy! : )**

5 year old Amelia Sheperd loved birthdays. For all 5 birthdays she'd had so far- her parents always made it a point to organize a huge barbeque party in their backyard, with all the neighbourhood children, her kindergarten friends and the children of her family friends all gathered around her singing happy birthday. She'd blow the candles, then she'd run happily in the backyard playing games with the other children. Her father would then carry her on his shoulders and running around the backyard with her, singing happy birthday again to his giggling youngest daughter.

6 year old Amelia Sheperd almost forgot her birthday. Well, technically she didn't forget, but she wanted to. Because when she forgot, she would also forget the memories of her father standing beside her, smiling down lovingly at her as she blew the candles on her birthday cake. She wanted to forget all the memories of her father, but she couldn't. They were forever ingrained in her mind. For her 6th birthday, her mother brought her a birthday cake as usual- and few neighbourhood friends and close relatives were invited. But it was just not the same anymore, even 6 year old Amelia could sense it. The mood surrounding her birthday was solemn, with everyone singing happy birthday to her as a formality. Something somewhere was missing, and she couldn't quite put a finger on it. That night, she cried herself to sleep in her brother Derek's arms, thinking of and missing her father. That night she dreamt of meeting him.

15 year old Amelia Sheperd actually ran from home to escape her birthday. After school, she walked herself to a park a far distance from home, and loitered herself there until nightfall. By then her family members were frantically searching for her, the food cold and cake left untouched, and their friends have all went home, after having waited the whole day for the birthday girl to appear at her own birthday party. Carolyn Sheperd called the police, and when the police caught her and brought her back to the family, Carolyn was too relieved to even scold her.

18 year old college going Amelia Sheperd couldn't remember anything about her 18th birthday, as she got too drunk and high that night with her college gang to remember where exactly they went to celebrate or how she actually managed to return back to her dorm room. Of course, she had a massive hangover the following morning.

Today, 32 year old Amelia Sheperd came bursting into the trauma room, her hair disheveled, having just been woken up from a short nap in the on call room after a long surgery. Owen Hunt had paged her 911 down to the ER.

' What is the case?' She asked Owen, cutting straight to the chase. No matter how lovey dovey they were outside of work even since they reconciled with each other recently, they made it a point to be professional about it in their workplace.

In reply, Owen pulled her out of ER and guided her to a back entrance until they were out of the hospital, in the cold Seattle air.

' What the hell is this Owen?' Amelia stood to face him, hands on her hips once they are out in the hospital compound, having just managed to regain her composure.

Her led her to his car. 'Com'on hop in' He extended his hand to her, as a silent invitation.

Amelia didn't buldge. ' Owen, you know very well that I'm on call…..'

' Nelson can cover for you'

'But I don't trust him…'

'Amelia, com'on, it's just for a while'

Reluctantly, she followed him into his car.

It was just a short ride, filled with tension, as Amelia , still furious about the bogus page and being pulled away from work, looked out of the window.

When they reached their destination, Owen suddenly put a blindfold on her.

' Owen! '

' Shh…do you trust me or not?'

' Yes I do…but'

' Then just follow me'

Amelia finally relented and let Owen drag her to wherever they were going. She wanted to trust him, she really did.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to her, but in actual fact was only a few minutes, Owen stopped suddenly and opened Amelia's blindfold.

Blinking her eyes to adjust to the blindfold being removed, Amelia looked around her. It was an open field, in what she recognized as a clearing at a park nearby the hospital. But this time, it was decorated with candles, and there was a table set up in the middle of the opening, with 2 chairs beside. Owen led her to the table. As they approached the table, Amelia spotted the huge chocolate cake sitting on top of the table.

'Owen…you didn't have to do this'…. Amelia whispered….breathless

Without answering, Owen proceeded to light the candles on the cake.

' Make a wish a blow the candles' he instructed softly.

When she had done so- he instructed her to cut the cake.

She made the first cut to reveal a piece of paper in the cake.

Curious, she removed the paper and read the note written on the paper…

It read:

' _Dearest Amelia,_

 _First of all, happy birthday. I know you don't like birthdays, but I want to make this birthday extra special for you. Because you are extra special to me, as I hope I am to you. You brighten up my days, you alone make my days worth living for. You bring light to my life- with your laughter, your dimples, your smile, your passion for your job. Therefore, I can't imagine spending a life without you. Would you agree to spend the rest of your life with me?_

 _Will you marry me?'_

Amelia suddenly found tears rolling down her cheeks, as she covered her mouth with her hands in astonishment. She never ever expected a birthday moment like this her entire life.

'Yes Owen, I'll marry you' she whispered, tiptoeing to wrap her arms around his shoulders and giving him a kiss.

Suddenly, birthdays were back to being the best occasion ever for Amelia Sheperd.

 **Please do read and review! :)**

 **p.s. Owen didn't bring the ring to the hospital, as he was afraid he might misplace or lose it. He presented the ring ( which was his mother's) to her in the privacy of their home later on in the day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thia chapter is rated M for content...**

 **Valentine** **'s Day**

 **This is a little off season - but why not...**

Amelia Sheperd had never bothered about Valentine's Day. For her, Valentine's Day is just another day in the 365 days of the year. Just an ordinary day, in which couples send each other cheesy messages and stupid flowers. Well, that's what she thought anyways. She never celebrated Valentine's, not with her many one night stands, not with James, not even with Ryan.

Valentine's Day this year started off no differently. Amelia was nearing the end of her 18 hour call - she had cleared all the referred neurosurgical cases from the Emergency Unit ( most of them referred to her by Owen) and she had cleared the neurosurgical OT list as well. She was now rewarding herself by sipping a cup of hot coffee at the nurses counter of the Trauma Unit.

She saw a familiar red head approaching her. Owen had referred at least 15 new cases to her for neurosurgical reviews, throughout the entire call, and frankly, she needed a break.

'Owen- I'm not reviewing any more cases- my shift is ending soon. Could you refer the patient to Nelson? He's taking over my call soon.'

' I was actually about to ask you whether you had any Valentine's Day plans'

Owen cut straight to the point.

' I don't celebrate Valentine's Day ever' Amelia answered, pretending to be busy checking something on her tablet. ' I think it's the cheesiest celebration ever. I mean, why celebrate Valentine's when you could celebrate your love for each other every single day?'

Owen couldn't help wondering whether she was talking about them.

' Well, let me change your mind. Would you like to go for dinner and movie with me tonight?'

' What would you do if I refused?' Amelia teased..

' Please...' Owen begged with huge blue eyes which she couldn't resist.

For a microsecond, she had a fleeting image of their future child looking at her with the same eyes.

' Fine ok,' Amelia finally relented, but I feel like staying home tonight, I am too tired. Maybe we could watch a DVD at home instead, and order some pizza delivery.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the couple were snuggled up on the living room couch having the entire house to themselves as Maggie was on call, the kids were with Callie and Arizona ( who decided to try and reconcile with each other in conjunction with Valentines) and Meredith had gone take a walk along the jetty and take the ferry boat alone to remember Derek.

The movie ' Fifty Shades of Grey' was playing on the huge flat screen TV. They were half watching the movie and half squeezing each other's hand and stealing glances at each other after each scene.

During a particularly errotic scene, Owen suddenly felt his erection begin to harden. Amelia sensed it too.

' Want to proceed to our bedroom?' Amelia offered, winking knowingly.

Before she knew it- Owen's lips were on hers and his tongue was fighting for dominance over hers. His hands slid down under her loose pyjama shirt and began massaging her breasts.

Amelia, in turn, had one hand scratching Owen's back and another hand grasped on his hard member.

Owen's lips trailed down to the sensitive spot on her neck where he pecked her.

' I love you' he whispered. He could never say that enough.

Before Amelia could answer, the knob of the front door of the house began turning, and the sound of keys trying to turn the knob was heard. The couple immediately released their hold on each other, Owen trying to adjust his shirt, and Amelia her hair, bra and shirt.

' Hey' Meredith stepped in. ' I thought you were out'

' No- I umm...decided to stay in' replied Amelia meekly, further adjusting her hair and shirt. ' Where are the kids?'

' With Callie and Arizona'.

Meredith's attention suddenly turned to Owen who was sitting beside Amelia. His erection was still bulging out from his pants and she raised an eyebrow at that.

' Well, obviously I've interrupted something...so I'm just gonna...go right up to my room. Good night guys, please behave.' Meredith winked as she marched up the stairs.

Amelia heaved a sigh of relief.

As the closing credits filled up the TV screen and the song ' Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding filled the air, Amelia turned to Owen.

' Did you really meant it when you said 'I love you' just now? She asked, curious.

' Yes, and I would say it again and again until it becomes ingrained into your head' he replied.

' In that case- I love you too' Amelia grinned , revealing her dimple.

He carried her to her bedroom to continue what they had initiated.

 **Please do read and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Thousand Years**

 **This chapter is inspired by the song ' A Thousand Years' by Cristina Perri**

The jarring sound of the alarm clock jolted Amelia Sheperd from her deep sleep.

Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and squinted against the first ray of sunlight which entered through the yellow curtains of her bedroom.

She looked at her alarm clock, which showed 7:30am.

'Crap' she thought to herself.. 'I'm late for work! How many times had I pressed the snooze button?'

She was about to jump out of bed to start her day, when she suddenly remembered...she wasn't late for work. She had not hit the snooze button. Today wasn't just another ordinary day spent saving lives and operating on brains. Today was...her wedding day.

The very thought gave her jitters, causing her to toss and turn on her bed for many hours last night, only falling asleep after a few hours. This was nervewrecking- even more nervewrecking than operating on Dr Herman's inoperable tumour.

The truth was, Amelia wasn't big on weddings. She was not the type of girl who would dream of big weddings with hundreds of guests, and the bride wearing a beautiful, long white dress. She couldn't care less about all that. Even as a little girl, she never dreamt of the type of things that other girls dream of. Little Amelia dreamt of fighting bad guys and being a superhero.

But because of her love for Owen, she relented to a big beautiful garden wedding, after realizing that it was what he wanted.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on a bedroom door.

'Come in' she said, realizing in a panic that she was still in her pajamas.

Her sister-in-law Meredith Grey poked her head into the bedroom.

' Morning- I just wanted to come and check on the bride...whom I see is far from ready'. Meredith said, putting on a small smile.

' I...I just woke up...I'll be ready in a few...' Amelia said hopping out of her bed.

' By the way, your mother is cooking breakfast downstairs- bacon and eggs I think, which smells fantastic' Meredith winked. 'And...your sisters and their families are on their way here'.

Amelia groaned. She wasn't that enthusiastic about meeting her family, but they are her family and this is her wedding day after all.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after breakfast, Amelia was in her room, which was packed with her family members, bridesmaids and flower girls.

If she was being honest, she felt like she was suffocating. Kathleen, her eldest sister was putting on her makeup, and her mother Carolyn was doing her hair, both of them deciding to do their tasks simultaneously to save time, and they were already running behind time.

Amelia decided to be dutiful and obedient for once, and just sat back and let them do whatever needed to be done. She just wanted to get this over and done with...and finally become Owen's wife.

It was weird, she thought, how just a year ago, she would've bolted at the mention of the word marriage and wedding and wife. But now that she was actually about to become somebody's wife, she couldn't wait. Owen really had changed her as a person.

Zola and Sofia, who were the flower girls, were happily playing with each other at the edge of her bed. Both Meredith and Callie had put in extra effort this morning to make sure they were at least presentable. Amelia thought they were the most beautiful flower girls ever.

' Derek would've been so proud' said Carolyn suddenly. The whole room abruptly become quiet and the atmosphere became solemn at the mention of the name Derek.

Everyone still missed him.

' He would've gone around and boasted to all his friends and whoever would listen that his baby sister is finally getting hitched.' Liz added.

' He would've walked you down the aisle with a big smile on his face'. Kathleen agreed.

Amelia suddenly felt tears rolling down her cheeks at Kathleen's sentence. It was true, if Derek was still alive, he would've walked her down the aisle. After all, since their father was long gone, Derek had actually walked all Kathleen, Nancy and Liz down the aisle during their weddings. Now she really wished that he was here to do so.

' It's ok' Carolyn comforted her, putting a hand on her shoulders. ' He would be watching you and smiling at you from heaven.'

Amelia nodded, and wiped the tears off her eyes with a tissue which Nancy passed to her, essentially wiping off the mascara which Kathleen had so painstakingly painted on her eyelashes.

' Oops...looks like I've to start all over again'... Kathleen muttered, causing Amelia to grin... ' Sorry..'

* * *

Another couple of hours later, Amelia was standing in a neighbourhood park, behind an arch decorated with beautiful roses. She looked at the hundreds of guests sitting on the white lawn chairs, excitedly chattering, waiting for her to make her appearance. They were mostly hospital staff and relatives. She could spot Addison, Charlotte, Cooper, Naomi, Sam and the rest of the LA gang, sitting in a row.

Suddenly she felt the urge to run. She could be Julia Roberts's character in 'The Runaway Bride' and just take off. But seeing the looks of anticipation on the faces of her guests, she knew she couldn't do so.

Then, she spotted the face which showed the most antipication of all. Owen was standing at the other end of the small garden pathway, looking handsome as always dressed in his black tuxedo. His best man Jackson standing next to him was also dressed handsomely in his black suit.

Seeing him gave her the courage she needed. She drew in a deep breath as the wedding march started playing and she slowly made her way down the pathway, holding a bouquet of roses, never once leaving her eyes off him.

He, in turn, never took his eyes off her once, as if unable to believe his luck that this beautiful woman walking towards him is about to be his wife and be his forever.

When it was time for them to exchange their vows, they had prepared them far in advance, being the meticulous surgeons they were.

' Amelia, you're the most beautiful person I've even met, I hope you know that. I love everything about you - I love your passion for your job and the intensity in which you feel things. You're the strongest person I've even known, you've overcome so much in your life, and yet you're still standing strong. I love the way you laugh and smile, and how your dimples show when you're happy. You light me up Amelia. I can't wait to make you my wife and spend the rest of my life with you.

' Owen, you saved me. You've seen me at my lowest and weakest and yet you still choose to love me. You give me the strength to overcome all my obstacles in life. I don't know what I'd do or where I'd be without you here with me. You're always there for me every step of the way. You are my rock and my saviour. For that I thank you'

' I now pronouce you both husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride'. announced the priest.

Owen slowly lifted up Amelia's veil with full of tenderness, and they both shared their first kiss as husband and wife passionately, greeted with a thundering applause from their guests.

That evening, after a hearty dinner and a whole load of activities which included performances and singing, Owen and Amelia finally shared their first dance as a married couple.

Callie was taking stage and singing 'A Thousand Years' by Cristina Perri. They had to admit- her voice was amazing.

As they swayed slowly in each others arms to the song, just soaking in the atmosphere, Amelia suddenly remembered something that had been lingering in her mind for the past few days.

' Owen' she whispered, her arms wrapped around his torso.

'What?' he whispered back, his hands in her hair, his favourite spot to touch.

' I...ermm...I'm late'

' Huh? Late for what?' Owen asked, puzzled. As far as he knew, they didn't have a flight to catch until tomrorow afternoon for their honeymoon in the Maldives.

' I'm 30 days late. I'm never this late before.'

Owen stared blankly at her for a few more seconds, before the realization as to what she meant finally hit him.

His facial expression slowly changed from confusion to pure delight.

' Don't get your hopes up. I haven't taken a test to confirm yet.' Amelia whispered in his ear as they continued swaying to the music.

' We'll take it tonight then, together ok? I'll hold your hand and be with you no matter what the test results says.' he whispered back in her ear, causing her to smile, her dimple showing.

Amelia Sheperd finally believed that there was such thing as fairytale weddings and happily ever afters. She knew very well that this joy and happiness she felt at this moment might not last forever, but she is going to cling to this moment for as long as she could.

 **Please do read and review- I would love to hear from you readers! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

 **This is from Owen's POV**

 **Based On the song ' If Tomorrow Never Comes' by Ronan Keating.**

It is in the middle of the night, and the entire neighbourhood is asleep. It is silent, except for the occasional car passing by and the occasional shouts of drunken teenagers returning from their Saturday night romp at the bar.

For some reason, I just cannot sleep. Hot milk, which usually works as an excellent sedative, doesn't work for me tonight. Somehow tonight the crickets outside the house sounded louder than usual.

I turn over in the bed for the umpteenth time. The person next to me sighs softly and stirs. She turns over so that her back is now facing me, and her soft dark curls brush across my face. I run my hand through her silky smooth hair, just like I love to do.

I prop up on my elbows and look down at her peacefully sleeping face. She looks even more beautiful than ever in this resting state, if that is at all possible.

She just has to ruin the beautiful moment by letting out a soft snore, which turned into a snort, while wrinkling her nose. I snicker to myself. I wonder whether she is dreaming- whether it is a good or bad dream. I can stare at her like that for hours. How is it possible that she looks so beautiful even when she sleeps?

I feel a sudden sharp pain radiating through my chest. It lasts for about 10 seconds, before subsiding. When the pain subsides, I take in a deep breath. I know it's most probably musculoskeletal, probably due to one of my injured ribs, due to the sharp nature of the pain. I actually took a bullet shot to my left shoulder twice, once when Gary Clark went on a shooting rampage in the hospital and Meredith helped me to remove it. The second time was when I went back to war, and there was an ambush. I tried to push April away from the bullet, and ended up taking the bullet instead. In return, she helped me remove the bullet.

I am suddenly filled with remorse as I recalled about how I left Amelia alone to fend for herself and grief for her brother while I packed up to go to war. In retrospect, I realize that it wasn't the best decision I had made. The image of her pacing back and forth Derek's front porch that night I returned from war would always be ingrained in my mind. My heart just shattered into pieces with her when she showed me the bag of oxy in her hands and broke down for the first time since her brother's death in my arms. It was then I realized how much she actually needed me to be there for her, even though she would deny it.

I shouldn't have called us a plane crash ( a really bad metaphor considering the tragic incident occurred a few years ago claiming the lives of a few of our colleagues). I should have known how much my words stung and hurt her, like a knife . We weren't a plane crash, we weren't a train wreck. We were beautiful. We are beautiful. We are meant for each other, no matter how much we try to deny it. Everytime I am close to her, I feel this powerful attraction to her which makes me just want to kiss her senseleess there and then.

I have this sudden urge to tell her exactly how I feel about her. Should I write it down on a piece of paper and keep it in a drawer for her to discover and read when I'm gone? Or should I try to compose a song for her? Or just tell her right now, in the hope that she'll hear what I've to say in her dreams?

I recall the first time we realized we had feelings for each other. We were both in the chapel , lighting candles for April and Jackson's baby Samuel. We just stood there in comfortable silence, just lost in our own thoughts, but silently acknowledging each other's presence, when suddenly she broke the silence with a confession. Her baby lived for 45 minutes. Her unicorn baby, as she would later tell me she called him. Her miracle baby who saved many lives by having his organs donated. That was the first time we felt totally comfortable with each other, and I felt like she was beginning to open up to me about her past. What she didn't know was that I would accept every single part of her, even the parts of her that had been broken by her past hurt and troubles. We held hands for the first time then.

I remember our first night, I was relaxing at the deck of my trailer, when she suddenly appeared in front of my trailer, holding a bottle of what I assumed was wine. So I was amused when she told me that it was sparkling water as she didn't drink. Only my Amelia would do such a thing. I can see that she was nervous by the way she was blushing and stammering as she held the bottle. She turned to walk away and I almost let her go, but I stopped her in time. And that was when we shared our first kiss.

I remember our subsequent kisses too, once when I had to give her a lift home as Meredith abandoned her in the hospital after she put a hole in the wall of their house. ( like I said, only my Amelia would do such a thing). We shared a quick but passionate kiss, which was rudely interrupted by Maggie.

The next few days though, we finished what we started in one of the elevators in the hospital, one of my best memories ever of us in an elevator.

I love the feel of her hair in my hands and her lips against mine and the feel of her soft body below mine as we make love. I can never get enough of her.

I recall our wedding day, and how beautiful she looked in her curls and long white wedding dress as she made her way towards me. I will never forget that night of our wedding day, when we were dancing to 'A Thousand Years'. Because that was when she suddenly whispered into my ear that she might be pregnant. My heart was thumping so fast from then on until she took the pregnancy test. When I saw the word 'PREGNANT' on the stick ,my heart leapt for joy. The love of my life is having my baby.

I actually shed a few tears when I heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time when Arizona performed the ultrasound scan during her very first antenatal checkup. I always boast that I am tough and I never cried, but this is one of the very few times I actually did.

There are many things about her that I love. Her infectious laughter, her smile, which shows her dimples, her soft dark wavy hair, her passion and enthusiasm for her work and her never say die attitude. She is one of the strongest women I know, she has been through death of loved ones multiple times and fighting adddiction. I would've ran away if I were her. But here she is, still standing strong.

Amelia stirs some more, and lets out another soft snore. My eyes travel down from her beautiful face to her beautiful body. And I stare at her belly, where the most amazing transformation is taking place. The gradual changes her body is currently going through amazes me so much. Her breasts are now fuller, her hips are broader. And just this morning, she complained that she couldn't fit into her current pair of jeans any longer. This evening, after dinner, she confessed to me her innermost fears, that she would become a crappy mother who would lead her child into drug abuse. I should've told her that no, she was going to be the most amazing mother ever! Instead, my response was' Who told you so?' I could see that she was a little taken aback by the response, and decided to change topic.

Now, I am suddenly worried that if tomorrow never comes, I would never have the chance to say all this things to her. How much I love her, how much she means to me. And how strong, extraordinary, capable and amazing a woman she is.

I move closer to her sleeping form and kiss her shoulder. She unconsciously shifts her position, so that she is now facing me. I kiss her cheeks and lips gently and say

' I love you Mia so much. You're an amazing person, I'm so blessed to have met someone like you. I'm so glad that you belong to me.'

My hands then move to her abdomen where the slight buldge reminds me that our unborn child is currently safely nestled inside. 'Daddy loves you too' I whisper.

I then turn back to my side of the bed, feeling like a heavy burden has been lifted from my chest. Somehow, I just knew that she had heard every single word I said. And I can somehow feel her eyes flutter open beside me and her lips carving the beautiful smile and her cheeks showing the dimples that I've always loved.

My eyelids are now feeling droopy and I can feel sleep overcoming me. Even if I don't wake up tomorrow, even if tomorrow never comes, she now knows how much I love her.

 **I hope you like it! =) Reviews and comments are very much appreciated!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 months into Amelia's pregnancy**

Amelia sighed as her pager beeped 911 from the ER- from Owen. She had just scrubbed out of her 5 hour long craniotomy. The surgery went well, but all she wanted to do now was to crash on a bed in the nearest on call room. She gets so easily exhausted lately. Unfortunately though, the day had other plans for her.

She reached the ER in the matter of minutes.

' Owen, you paged? What is the case?'

Owen looked up at her smiling. Even in the middle of a busy day, the sight of his wife never failed to cheer him up.

' I have a family who need to be assessed for head injuries. Car was hit by drunk driver, mother was driving and children were sitting at the back. Their car was totaly wrecked. Mother, 36 year old female has abdominal injuries, we suspect internal bleeding. and Meredith is now tending to her. The two children though, we need to rule out head injuries'.

He lead her to a corner of the ER where the beds specially meant for children were. Amelia pulled the curtain to reveal two children lying side by side- one boy and one girl. They seemed about the same age- maybe 7, she guessed they were fraternal twins.

' Where is my mummy?' the little girl asked, looking at her with big frightened eyes.

' Yeah, where is she?' the little boy chimed in, looking at her with equally big eyes.

' Is she going to be ok?'

'Your mother is with my sister now, she is the best, she's gonna take care of your mum ok?' Amelia tried to comfort them.

The little girl's face scrunched...she wanted her mother badly. Tears were now rolling down her face.

' Is our mummy going to die?' she asked, her tear glistened blue eyes looking pleadingly at Amelia.

' No, no one is going to die today'. Amelia said firmly.

The little girl started sobbing, and the little boy, distraught at seeing his sister cry, started to sob too.

Amelia put her arms around them, hugging them both close to her. She knew how it was like to lose a parents, the lifelong hurt and grief that came along with it, she really hoped that these two lovely children wouldn't have to experience the same thing.

As they both calmed down in her arms, she found her mind drifting to the future... Would she and Owen have a girl? Or a boy? Or one of both? Or more? She didn't know. What she knew was that she would love them with every fibre of her being. She could picture her future children looking like this 2 children in her arms, with dark hair and blue eyes.

* * *

An hour later, with the two children asleep on their beds and being cleared from head injuries, Amelia walked back out to the main ER, looking for Owen. It was time for her 5 month antenatal checkup, and they were running late for the appointment.

' We're late' Amelia noted matter of factly as she strode side by side with Owen as they made the way to the lift and entered the lift.

' It's ok Mia, Arizona knows that you were attending to the children just now.. How are they?' Owen asked as he pressed the button to the 4th floor.

' Fine, they've been cleared from head injuries and are fast asleep now.'

' Good, I'm glad to hear that. I heard the mother is stable too now, Meredith just updated me'.

' You know, when I look at them I picture our future children' Amelia said suddenly. ' With blue eyes and dark hair like me'.

Owen chuckled. 'So what do you want? A boy or a girl?'

' Hmm...I don't know. I don't really mind either way. You?'

' I really don't mind either.'

' Zola just told me this morning she really wanted a girl cousin though' Amelia recalled. ' I told her she already a sister, but she replied that boys have cooties.'

' And Bailey told me earlier on this week he wanted a boy cousin' Owen said.

' Did he?'

'Yep, when we were playing on the swings at the neighbourhood park.'

Do you want to find out?' Amelia asked suddenly. ' The gender of our baby?'

' Do you?'

' I don't know, I mean...I want it to be a pleasant surprise...but on the other hand, we need to buy gender specific stuff for the baby...and we need to know what colour to paint the nursery in'

' We can buy gender neutral colours...' Owen pointed out. ' Besides, why do we have to conform to gender specific colours? I mean girls can wear blue and sleep in a blue nursery.'

' Yeah but there isn't much choice... You can only buy so much of green onsies... And furthermore do you want your son to wear a pink onesie if he's a boy?' Amelia retorted.

Owen grinned. ' Yeah that's true... Let's find out the gender of our baby then.'

He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the lift and down the hallway to the antenatal unit, their hands linked together.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were in the antenatal room with Arizona.

' Please tell me that the baby still has ten fingers and ten toes and a head'. Amelia said nervously as Arizona manipulated the wand around her now swollen belly.

Arizona let out a small laugh as she manipulated the wand. 'Yes, I can tell you that baby has all members of their body still intact, and that the heartbeat seems strong and that baby is moving around a lot'. Amelia heaved a sigh of relief.

' Do you wanna know the sex of the baby?' Arizona asked.

Both Amelia and Owen nodded their heads in unison.

' Ok then, now for the exciting part' Arizona said as she zoomed down in between the baby's legs'.She took a bit longer than usual, as if trying to search for something, which she couldn't seem to find.

Both Amelia and Owen were starting to get anxious.

' Is there anything wrong with my baby?' Amelia asked, grabbing hold of Arizona's arm... ' Please tell me if something is wrong, don't hide it from us.'

Arizona shook her hand vigorously, suddenly being reminded of April and Jackson and their baby Samuel.

' Nope, everything seems to be fine' Arizona smiled reassuringly at them. ' It's just that I am certain that baby is a girl... I can't see any boy parts.'

' A girl' Amelia whispered to herself, as if unable to believe it. A girl, a little girl who was part of her and Owen. They were going to be parents to a little girl...and she wondered whether she would look more like her mother or father. A girl who would grow up loving barbies , dance and princess parties, or not. Part of her was relieved it was not a boy, she couldn't imagine even looking at him if it was a boy, and not remembering of her unicorn baby.

Owen smiled., a smile so wide it almost cracked open his jaw. He was now picturing a little girl running around, a miniature version of Amelia, with brunette hair, blue eyes and dimples. Their little girl had him wrapped up in her little fingers already and she was only 5 months in utero.

Now that they knew they were having a little girl, they couldn't wait to meet her already.

 **As always, reviews and comments are welcome! :)**

'

'


	6. Chapter 6

**This is set during the 7** **th** **month of Amelia** **'s pregnancy**

Owen Hunt was not used to being instructed all the time. Usually, he would be the one doing the bossing around and barking out orders in his ER and at war.

But at home, it's a whole different ballgame altogether. And everytime it comes to his wife, his lovely and beautiful wife, Amelia Sheperd all the rules change.

' Owen!' he heard her calling from the living room. He had just finished taking a shower, and she was sitting in the living room, watching some cheesy soap opera which she somehow had taken a liking to for the past 7 months ever since she got pregnant.

The sense of urgency in her voice caused him to rush straight up to her, fearing the worst.

He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her or their baby.

He appeared in the living room, literally breathless, like he had just ran a marathon.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when a quick glance at the entire living room told him that everything was still in place, and that his wife seemed fine.

Amelia was now looking up at him with pleading eyes.

' Could you get me some icecream from the fridge? I am so heavy, I can't get up.'

' Sure dear' Owen answered.

' Oh, and the bar of chocolate on bottom corner of the fridge too. And...the chocolate milk too' she added as he started to make a move towards the kitchen.

'Anything else?' Owen chuckled.

Amelia shook her head in response.

Owen was busy preparing her orders when suddenly he felt a hand touching his shoulder.

Jumping out in surprise he turned to meet those ocean blue eyes staring back at him.

' Mia, you scared me. Go back to the coach to sit down, you aren't supposed to be standing up for too long'.

Owen was worried because lately Amelia had been complaining of more frequent episodes of dizziness and near fainting and leg swelling. Her blood pressure was borderline high, requiring twice a week visit to the antenatal unit for BP check.

Owen had just recently banned her from the OR, to her great dismay.

They argued over it for a whole week, with her pouting and not talking to him at all, until he finally lifted off the ban as he couldn't tolerate the silent treatment from his wife.

' Actually Owen, baby feels like eating some fries. Oh...and some burgers too. Burgers and fries. And some pizza too.'

Owen looked at her incredulously. ' We don't have any of those here Mia. It's almost midnight, and it's chilly outside. I don't want you to catch a cold. We can get those tomorrow ok?'

Amelia pouted. ' But baby wants it NOW'. She knows that everytime she mentions about the baby, his heart would melt and he would cave in eventually.

Owen sighed, ' Alright let's go' he said grabbing his car keys.

Amelia grabbed his hand again.

' Actually, it's ok, baby has changed her mind. She would like some homemade chocolate icecream'. Owen heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were both curled up comfortably on the couch of the living room, with the cheesy soap opera playing on TV in the background.

Owen's hands were on Amelia's rounded belly, trying to feel their baby move.

There was a comfortable silence between them.

' Owen, we can't keep on calling her 'baby'.' Amelia suddenly broke the silence. 'We have to have a name for her.'

' You're right.' Owen said- taking out a huge book of baby names they had bought earlier on.

They flipped the first page.

' Amanda?'

' Amanda Hunt?'Hmm...actually that is not such a bad name.' Amelia said, writing the name down on a piece of paper.

' Amy? Or how about Amelia. Amelia Junior' Owen grinned. ' We should start a trend of naming daughters after their mothers."

Amelia glared at him. ' You do know what Amelia means right? I can't believe my parents never thought of it- my mother being a nurse.

' But the last time we checked, she had all 4 limbs intact'. Owen winked. Amelia was the medical term for no limbs, a- without, melia, limbs.

That was the downside of both of them being doctors, they know stuff like this.

' Actually, Amelia isn't that bad of a name after all.' Amelia said suddenly. ' Look at Nick Vujicic... I really like him.'

' True that' Owen chuckled.

They skipped the letter B, and came to names with the alphabet C.

' Carolyn'

' Want to name her after my mum?' Amelia half joked.

' Hmm...Carolyn seems a bit old fashioned. How about Caroline instead?'

' I don't really like the name Caroline.'

Just then, a name caught Amelia's attention.

' Charlotte.'

' After the little British princess?' Owen chuckled amused.

Amelia gave him a playful shove on the shoulder.

' Actually, I have a very good friend in LA with that name. I think it sounds great.' said Amelia, writing down the name on the paper.

By the end of the hour, they both had a whole list of girl names written down. Now all that's left to do is to choose one first name from the list of names, and to choose a situable middle name for their precious little girl.

 **Reviews and comments are very welcome! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Time Has Come**

Pain- that was all Amelia Sheperd could feel. Horrendous excruciating pain. The worst pain she ever felt in her entire life, which was really saying something, considering she has been through a lot more pain in her life compared to others.

Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as she moaned again, making as animal like noise that she didn't even realize escaped from her own mouth.

Sitting beside her, her husband Owen Hunt could only watch helplessly and hold his wife's hand as she writhed and moaned in pain. He never felt this helpless before, not even when he watched his comrades get shot in war.

' You ok Mia? Want me to get you more icechips?' Owen tried, his latest feeble attempt to give her even the slighest relief from her pain, even though he knew it wouldn't help.

She shook her head in response. All she wanted was for the baby to just make its freakin' way out of her already.

' I just want her to come out already' she finally whispered when the latest contraction subsided.

' I know...it'll be over soon and we'll get to hold our little girl' Owen smiled, still holding her hand.

This statement somehow snapped something inside of her.

' How are you so sure that it'll be over soon?! You don't even know what this is like...OUCH' she scrunched her face again as another contraction hit her.'

'Owen this hurts...so much' tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks.

Amelia usually isn't the type to show her emotions and weaknesses in front of others...this is a new vulnerable side of her that he has never seen before.

Owen entwined her hands in his, really wishing now that he could exchange places with her and take away all her pain.

Arizona had given her some pitocin to speed up her labour an hour ago, as she was already almost a week overdue, and her labour progressed in full force right after that. And because of that, there had been no time to give her epidural or Pethidine. She was during this naturally, and feeling the full brunt of the labour experience.

Suddenly an idea came to him. He could distract her.

' Remember when we first found out about her?'

She finally smiled, showing her dimples again, the dimples which always melted his heart and which he silently wished their daughter would inherit.

 _It was their wedding night. The last guests had finally felt, Meredith had went to tuck her children to bed, and Amelia's family had finally retired to their hotel rooms._

 _Honestly, after Amelia confessed to him that she was late during their dance, he couldn't concentrate on anything else anymore, and kept on stepping on her feet while they were dancing. He could feel the excitement brewing inside of him, but he didn't want to get his hopes raised up just yet, in case it turned out to be negative. But now that there was this glimpse of hope lit up inside him, nothing could extinguish it. He has always wanted to be a father, and there was no one one he wanted to be a parent with._

 _They both sat beside the bathtub in their honeymoon suite, holding hands and holding their breaths. It was the longest 5 minutes they both ever experienced, every second seemed like minutes, and each minute seemed like hours._

 _Both of them had their minds filled with possibilities- of a mini Owen running around kicking a ball, or a mini Amelia twirling around giggling, showing her dimples. This life was what they both wanted so badly, and now it was almost within their reach._

 _Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the timer on Amelia's phone beeped, causing them both to jump._

' _You look' Amelia said, her shaking hands switching off the beeper._

' _No , you look, you're the one who is going to be affected more...'_

' _What are you talking about? This involves the both of us...' Amelia finally snatched one of the pregnancy tests up from the sink to look at it. She stared and stared at the big bold letters which stared back at her. 'PREGNANT'._

' _Mia...' Owen was starting to get worried as she didn't buldge from her spot, tears starting to roll down her face._

 _He picked up the second test, with the exact same words staring up at him._

 _By then, tears were rolling down his face too, and he embraced her into a tight hug._

 _Their lives were about to change forever._

 _But for that night, they stayed up all night celebrating new life and new hope._

She squeezed his hand suddenly, taking him out of his dream state. The memory had somehow relieved her of her pain a bit.

'Do you remember the first time we heard her heartbeat?' she smiled at him.

 _A few days later, they were both at their first antenatal appointment, both having sneaked up to the Obs floor during their lunch breaks. Arizona Robbins had happily agreed to be their obstetrician in charge, although she hasn't been in the Obs field for really that long but they trusted her more than the other Obstetricians._

 _Owen and Amelia both held hands, holding their breaths like they had done a few days ago._

 _Amelia winced a little as the cold gel was spread on her._

' _Alright...let me see...' Arizona was talking to herself as she manipulated the probe on Amelia's still flat stomach. Finally, a tiny blob appeared on the screen._

' _Ah ha... There it is!' Arizona exclaimed, as she zoomed in on the blob._

' _Right here is your baby, hands and feet not fully formed yet, but it's definitely there..._

 _It's moving...and I see a heartbeat' Arizona said cheerfully, as she proceeded on to do the measurements._

 _By then, tears were pooling in Amelia's eyes as Owen squeezed her hand._

' _The crown rump length is about 11cm, meaning you're about... 7 weeks along. You said your last menstrual period was 27_ _th_ _July, which just about corresponds to the ultrasound reading. So we can calculate your EDD from your LMP...' said Arizona, pulling out the obstetric calender. 'Which means, your EDD should be around 2_ _nd_ _July next year' said Arizona, in a businesslike but tender manner._

' _Do you want to hear the heartbeat?' Arizona asked as both parents nodded._

 _Soon, the comforting sound of a heartbeat filled the entire room, causing both parents to sigh in collective relief._

' Do you remember when we found out she is a girl?' Owen was determined to distract his wife for as long as possible.

Amelia nodded, tears filling her eyes once more.

 _It was 5_ _th_ _months into her pregnancy, which means it was finally time for them to know the gender of their baby. Arizona had promised them that they could find out this visit. Not that they cared about the gender, as it really didn't matter for them, but it was nice to find out whether they should decorate their nursery with pink or blue, and whether they should buy pink or blue onesies._

' _Please tell me that the baby still has ten fingers and ten toes and a head'. Amelia said nervously as Arizona manipulated the wand around her now swollen belly._

 _Arizona let out a small laugh as she manipulated the wand. 'Yes, I can tell you that baby has all members of their body still intact, and that the heartbeat seems strong and that baby is moving around a lot'. Amelia heaved a sigh of relief._

' _Now for the exciting part' she zoomed down in between the baby's legs'. She took a bit longer than usual, as if trying to search for something, which she couldn't seem to find._

 _Both Amelia and Owen were starting to get anxious._

' _Is there anything wrong with my baby?' Amelia asked, grabbing hold of Arizona's arm... ' Please tell me if something is wrong, don't hide it from us.'_

 _Arizona shook her hand vigorously, suddenly being reminded of April and Jackson and their baby Samuel._

' _Nope, everything seems to be fine' Arizona smiled reassuringly at them. ' It's just that I am certain that baby is a girl... I can't see any boy parts.'_

' _A girl' Amelia whispered to herself, as if unable to believe it. A girl, a little girl who was part of her and Owen. They were going to be parents to a little girl...and she wondered whether she would look more like her mother or father. A girl who would grow up loving barbies , dance and princess parties, or not. Part of her was relieved it was not a boy, she couldn't imagine even looking at him if it was a boy, and not remembering of her unicorn baby._

 _Owen smiled., a smile so wide it almost cracked open his jaw. He was now picturing a little girl running around, a miniature version of Amelia, with brunette hair, blue eyes and dimples. Their little girl had him wrapped up in her little fingers already and she was only 5 months in utero._

At the present time, they both now shared a smile at the memory. They were both now so excited to meet their little girl.

But the moment was interrupted as Amelia again felt a strong contraction coming and doubled over in pain.

Just then, Arizona entered the birthing suite, donned up in her pink scrubs.

' Just going to check on you ok?' she said comfortingly as she saw Amelia in pain.

She walked towards the CTG monitor and her face fell.

'What's wrong?' Owen asked seeing the abrupt change in Arizona's facial expression.

' I see several deep decelerations in the CTG... Which isn't good. Let me examine her first' Arizona doned her gloves quickly.

' Amelia you're only 6 cm dilated, there is thick meconium and the CTG is showing decelerations...as you know , this is not good, we need to prep you for an emergency C-section ok?' Arizona squeezed Amelia's hand as she again groaned in pain.

' Can you page Karev for me? I need him to standby for the baby as there is thick meconium' Arizona turned to the nurse, who nodded. ' And prepare the consent forms for them to sign as well!' Arizona was now in a businesslike mode.

Amelia and Owen exchanged a glance as he squeeze her hand tightly. He was nervous but determined not to show it. It was almost time to meet their baby. He just really hoped that everything would go on smoothly.

 **Please do read and review! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hands**

 **Song inspiration: Jewel** **'s 'Hands'**

 **This is a direct continuation of the previous chapter...**

The next few minutes were a blur of activity. Both Owen and Amelia had signed the consents, and before they knew it, Amelia was being pushed to OR4 for the emergency C-section. Arizona had paged the anesthetist on call and also Alex.

Owen's heart was hammering in his chest as he ran alongside Amelia's gurney, still holding her hand to offer support. He couldn't imagine what she herself must be feeling at this moment. She seemed surprisingly calm.

He suddenly felt her grasp his hand hard and turned to look at her.

She was looking at him with those deep blue ocean eyes, which he also hoped their daughter would inherit.

' Owen, if anything were to happen to me...'

' Shh...nothing is going to happen to you...' he interrupted her abruptly.

' If anything were to happen to me, I want you to take good care of her' she finished the sentence.

' Nothing is going to happen to you Amelia' Owen said firmly, using her full name for the first time in years.

Amelia suddenly grabbed Arizona's hand. Arizona who was at the other side of the gurney looked down at her surprised.

' Arizona, if there is a need for any drastic measures, please save my daughter first ok'

Arizona shook her head. ' We're gonna save the both of you. End of story.'

That seemed to quiet Amelia down as she stared up at a ceiling.

* * *

15 minutes later, OR4 was a flurry of activity.

Arizona had beads of sweat trickling down her forehead, and a circulating nurse was helping her to wipe them. This were her good friends involved, and she couldn't screw this up. She will never forgive herself if she did.

She took a quick glance at Owen at the head of the table, stroking Amelia's face, and knew she owned it to them for this to go on smoothly.

' Pass me the scalpel please' she ordered a scrub nurse, who immedately passed it to her.

She said a quick prayer as she made the first incision.

'Doyan please' she ordered after she cut through all the muscle layers.

Soon meconium stained thicked aminiotic fluid appeared and the scrub nurse suctioned it.

' Press down on the uterus' she ordered the resident assisting her as she pulled the baby out.

The baby wasnt crying. Arizona could see that she really looked like Amelia.

' Pass the baby to Karev quick!' Arizona ordered, placing the baby in the circulating nurse's arms.

'What's wrong with my baby? Why isn't she crying?' she heard Amelia asking.

' Karev will take care of her' she asnwered 'now we need to stitch you up ...just relax Amelia ok?'

' Owen you go with her, go with our baby... She isn't crying...please go with her. I'll be fine'... Amelia looked up to him with pleading eyes.

Owen, still torn as to whether he should stay with his wife or go with his daughter finally nodded and left the room to see his daughter. She has to start crying soon, she has too.

* * *

He entered the room where the baby warmer was to find Alex Karev inserting a laryngoscope down the baby's throat and holding a tube.

'What are you doing?'

Alex turned to look at him.

' I'm trying to do direct suction here Owen. There is thick meconium and she isn't born vigorous. Her 1 minute APGAR score was only 6'

Of course Owen had forgotten all his NRP when it was his own daughter involved.

The baby still wasn't crying after 3 attempts at direct suction and Alex was now giving her PPV.

' Alex- is she going to be ok?' Owen asked wearily- he was no longer a doctor now, just a concerned father.

' I have to intubate her, I think she has meconium aspiration syndrome'.. Alex answered sympathetically.

Owen couldn't watch anymore as Alex began to intubate his daughter, he rushed back into the OR, to the sound of monitors beeping.

* * *

' She's bleeding and I can't find the source of the bleeder' Arizona was shouting. ' I need another 2 extra pints of blood please!'

' Continue pressing on her uterus' she instructed the resident as the suction continued sucking out more blood.

He could see that Amelia was already under GA and konked out.

' Her Blood pressure is dropping' the anesthetist reported.

' Can you get Dr. Lucy Fields in too?' Arizona asked. ' I really don't want to do a hysterectomy. Her uterus has been hyperstimulated and now it can't contract any longer to stop this bleeding'

Owen rushed out of the room unable to stay any longer. He felt like his world was crumbling down before him. The image of his wife's pale face and they were trying to stop her bleeding will forever be ingrained in his mind. He pinched his arm, hoping that it was just a nightmare, but it just caused him to wince in pain.

* * *

Owen Hunt had never felt more terrified or frightened in his life before. Never had he felt so uncertain about the future, never had he had something in his life pulled out so abruptly in front of him like a rug before...even when his best friend, his comrade was shot by an ambush right in front of him during war, even that couldn't even compare to what he was feeling right now.

It was supposed to be the best day of his life, he was supposed to welcome his firstborn child into the world with the love of his life- and now...

Now leaning against the wall outside the scrub room of OR4, the slid down the wall and sat on the floor, knees curled up for comfort. He looked up to the ceiling and said a silent prayer to God, if really there was one. This was the second time in his whole life he actually prayed, the first time being at war when he was running during an ambush and a bullet missed him by a mere few centimetres.

He really needed God right now, because now both his wife and his daughter's lives hung on the balance. He really didn't know what he would do without the two of them. Maybe go back to war and let himself get killed.

Back in the OR, the monitors were still beeping.

' It's a Vfib- we need to defibrillate her...' the anesthetist said.

' Get a crash cart and defribillator ready!' Arizona barked. ' We have to resuscitate her first before we do anything else'

The heart monitor was now showing asystole.

' Oh my God...no...no ...NO' Arizona cried out...' Amelia, you don't get to do this to us, not now... . Owen needs you, your little girl needs you.'

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings.

It was all white around her, so white it almost blinded her eyes. She blinked her eyes again, disorientated.

' Where on earth am I' she thought to herself.

Suddenly she saw 2 familiar figures approaching her and hovering over her, smiling down at her.

Two people whom she missed so dearly and wished every moment of her waking life to see again. The only two people in the world who were allowed to call her Amy.

' Derek? Dad?'

 **Please do read and review! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hanging By A Thread**

Owen Hunt didn't believe in a God. He never did, and never will. To him, if there was a God, God wouldn't be so cruel as to let wars, crimes and natural disasters happen. Surely God wouldn't let innocent children starve to death, and surely God wouldn't let innocent people die.

But throughout his life, he had seen more tragedy than most. When he was 10, his father died in war. He could still remember clearly the day a telegram arrived in the small cottage house he stayed in with his mother. He could still remember his mother's face slowly crumpling as she burst into tears and held on tight to the kitchen table for comfort, letting the piece of paper bearing the terrible news land on the kitchen floor. Owen didn't need to pick up the piece of paper...he just knew exactly what had happened. He felt so helpless, all he could do was to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

From that moment on, he decided that he wanted to go to war himself, to repay back the country's enemies who had brutally snatched his father away from him.

When he grew up and went to war himself, he witnessed many unbearable things, horrifying tragedies right in front of his eyes. Families being brutally ripped apart in front of him, children being blown into pieces, comrades being shot point blank and falling right in front of him. He had seen it all.

But nothing, absolutely nothing he went through had prepared him for what he was going through at the exact moment.

Sitting in the waiting room outside the OR, with his head in his hands, he had never felt so utterly helpless before. He found himself saying a prayer to the God who he didn't believe in. It was an SOS, an emergency call to God, to save the person he loved the most. Amelia was his other half, his soulmate, his companion, his lover, his whole being. The baby she was carrying, their baby, is also part of himself, part of his flesh and blood. Now, with both of their lives hanging in balance, in Arizona and Alex's hands, all he could do now is hope and pray to the non-existent God. Because that was the only thing he could do at the moment. If he lost them both, he would've lost a piece of himself he couldn't retrieve back. He'd rather be dead. Maybe he'd just return back to war to get himself shot. Quick and easy, no fuss.

He felt a hand touching his shoulder lightly. He didn't look up at first, expecting it to be Arizona or Alex delivering bad news. He wanted to delay that moment, he just didn't want to hear truth.

' Owen'. It was Meredith. He slowly looked up, as she took a sit behind him, also leaning on the wall.

Owen didn't reply, he just stared blankly straight ahead. He was now numb, numb from all feelings and emotions. Now he knew how Amelia felt when she said that she craved something to numb the pain she is feeling. He wanted some oxy from her now. Except that now she is the one fighting for her life. In a way, he felt jealous of her, she wouldn't feel anything, while he would be the one feeling all the pain if she is gone.

They both sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, both staring blankly into space. No words were needed, just presence felt.

' This is supposed to be the best day of my life'. Owen finally spoke up, his voice wavering uncharacteristically. " I was supposed to welcome my firstborn child with the love of my life. But now...I don't even know whether they would live. Either one could die or maybe even...both...'

His face was now crumpling, he was trying desperately to hold back the tears that were now pooling in his eyes. Throughout his whole life, he could count the number of times he had cried - once during the wedding night when he found out that he was going to be a dad, and now. Except that now, he was supposed to be crying tears of joy, not tears of anguish.

" I told Derek to go.' Meredith said suddenly. Sniffling, Owen looked up at her now intrigued.

' I told him that it's ok- he could go, we would be ok. And for a long time I thought that I was ok. I am a single mother- I am taking care of the kids, I am doing this whole single mother thing. But at night, when the kids are asleep, I would just lie awake in bed, and feel the emptiness beside me. After 11 years of him sleeping beside me, I just couldn't get used to sleeping alone again. Zola is now asking for him less frequently, Bailey never asks about him anymore, and Ellis never ever met him. But now I believe that he is in a better place now and that he is watching over them you know? I just have a feeling that he knows about Ellis.'

' I miss him, he's like my best friend' Owen said softly. ' Why is life so cruel? Why is God so cruel? Why does He always take away people that are the most precious to us?'

' Amelia is so much like Derek- not only in terms of appearance.' Meredith said. ' They both have the same stubborn headedness and determination, I think it's in the Sheperd genes. That day she used a sledgehammer to put a hole in the wall of my house despite my protests.

'And another day, she entered my car butt naked. '

Owen's eyes widened - certainly he wasn't going to reveal to Meredith that it was he who caused her to be butt naked and running late that morning. Nope, that would be best kept a secret.

He managed to let out a small chuckle, surprising himself.

' She was ranting to me about how you just abandoned her in the hospital that day, and I told her it really wasnt' a problem.'

' Maggie told me you both shared a passsionate kiss' Meredith winked at him.

Owen found himself blushing.

' You know Owen - I initially was a bit skeptical about your relationship with Amelia- due to what happened between you and Cristina. After alll, Cristina is my best friend, and I was supposed to have her back. But now when I look at you both - I just feel that Amelia is the one for you.' Meredith said sincerely, placing her hand on his. " I can see the longing and desire on your face everytime you look at her. She has that same dreamy look on her face when she sees you. Both of you are crazy about each other, I don't know why you both tried so hard to hide it initially. Everyone in the whole hospital knew about you both.'

Owen was about to open his mouth to reply, when Arizona appeared from the OR, causing them both to stand up abruptly and look at her, hearts thumping.

' She arrested twice on the table, but we managed to resuscitate her. She is now stable, and you can go to see her in the ICU after a while' Arizona let out a tired smile.

Owen found himself lounging towards Arizona and hugging her tight.

' Thank you Arizona' Meredith smiled relieved.

* * *

Owen sat beside Amelia's bed, watching the monitors beeping continuously and staring at her numerous intravenous lines and the tube down her throat.

She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. But he had never seen her so pale and lifeless before, it frightened him.

He grabbed hold of her right hand and placed it on his palm.

' Mia, I know you are listening to me. I love you so much - you know that? You have to come back to me. Alex just told me that our little girl is now stable in the NICU- you have to wake up to see her for yourself. She is so beautiful, she looks just like you. But she doesn't have a name yet. So you have to wake up and we can name her together.'

He thought he saw a flutter of her eyelids, but his heart sank again, when there was no further response from her.

Just then, Arizona came in to check on her.

' Any response yet?'

Owen shook his head sullenly.

' Her vital signs are stable, Owen, don't worry. I'll lower down the dose of her sedatives, and hopefully she would wake up soon ok?' Arizona smiled comfortingly at him.

' Arizona- thank you and Alex so much...you both saved Amelia and our little girl's lives' Owen said.

' Hey, don't thank us - that is part of our job! And you both are our friends, of course we have to save them ' Arizona chided gently. ' You look like crap by the way, no offense. I think you better go down to get yourself a cup of coffee and grab something to eat, it would be a while before she wakes up. I'll be here.'

Owen found the offer too tempting to resist...looking back at Amelia's lifeless form the whole time, he slowly exited the room.

Suddenly, Arizona's paged beeped, calling her to another patient's room.

' Crap' she muttered to herself, rushing out of the room, meaning to call a nurse to replace her in Amelia's room.

After a while, Amelia's eyes opened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Song Inspiration : ' Bring Me Back To Life' by Evanescence**

It was Derek who spoke up first.

' Amy what are you doing here?'

Amelia ran up to him without answering the question and reached over to give him a big hug. She missed her big brother so much.

She stepped back, realizing that she couldn't touch him.

' I...I missed you... So much. I think about you every single day, and I dwell over the fact that I never got to say goodbye to you. For a long time I blamed Meredith for that.'

' Amy, there was nothing you could've done... They didn't order the CT...and by the time they operated on me, it was too late. Even if Meredith had called you it would be too late. She didn't want you to see me in that state'

Amelia now realized how true his words were, there was nothing they could've done.

She turned to her father.

'Dad I missed you so much.'

Her father smiled a warm smile at her.

' I know...you've grown up so much Amy, you've no more the little girl who always clung to my legs and asked for piggyback rides. You've grown into this beautiful young woman'

Amelia felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She wondered whether her father knew that the darkness inside of her caused by his death led her into addiction of drugs and alcohol during her younger years.

Amelia looked down below and saw a dejected Owen leaning against the wall of the waiting room, looking as if he was praying. She then saw Alex and a few nurses pushing an incubator containing her baby towards the NICU. She saw Arizona and Lucy Fields working hard to resuscitate her in the OR, Arizona was now using the defribillator.

' Amy you have to go back now...your time is running out, if you don't leave now, it'll be too late' her father suddenly said with a voice of urgency.

' Huh? But I just came here, I want to spend more time with both of you' Amelia argued.

' Amy, you have to go now. Owen needs you, your little girl needs you. Have you thought of a name for her?' Derek asked.

Amelia smiled. 'Charlotte Addison. After two of my best friends in LA."

'Alright go now...and tell Owen that you have a name for your daughter.. And send my love to Meredith, Zola, Bailey and Ellie'.

Amelia stood rooted to her spot, reluctant to leave the 2 men she loved.

' You know about Ellie?'

'Yes, I've been watching her grow before my very own eyes. I know she was born via emergency C-section just like your daughter was, and I know she had just learnt to walk and talk this past couple of months.'

Amelia smiled, finally at peace.

' Now go Amy! Run before it's too late!'

Amelia ran with all her might as she felt the walls closing in on her. She might be too late...

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes to the sounds of monitors beeping, a pint of fluid connected to her left arm and a pint of blood connected to her right arm.

She struggled to get up and winced when she felt a shooting pain in her stomach. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a private room with pink walls. She stared at the monitors recording her vital signs and heart beat.

She looked down at her flat stomach and suddenly she remembered.

' My baby!' she cried out... ' Where is my baby!"

Suddenly Owen entered the room, with dark eyebags under his eyes, he looked tired, ragged and as if he hadn't slept for days.

' Owen? Where is our baby?'

' Mia, calm down please' Owen coaxed her to lay down, He was so glad that she was awake, the past few days spent sitting at her bedside staring at her lifeless form was just too much for him to bear.

' You had an emergency C Section remember? Your labour was progressing very slowly and there was thick meconium...' Owen tried to explain, as the memories of the extremely painful labour finally flooded back to her.

' Our little girl was in the NICU- she had meconium aspiration syndrome. But she is stable now...Alex just extubated her today and now she is in the nursery.. She looks just like you.' Owen smiled.

Amelia gave a small smile back at him. She struggled to sit up but found that she was still weak.

'No...don't get up... Arizona said you're still under strict bed rest. You just recovered from massive post partum haemorrhage...'

' I want to see her' Amelia said, now with a louder voice, full of determination.

'Amelia you can't.. Maybe I can get her up here to see you later, I've to ask Alex first'

Just then, the door opened and Alex Karev walked in with a pink bundle in his hands.

' Amelia you're awake ' he exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

' I just thought that I would bring her up her to see her parents since she has been extubated and her vitals are now stable.'

Amelia reached out her shaky hands, indicating Alex to bring the baby to her.

Owen adjusted the bed so she could sit up.

She gasped as the baby was placed in her arms. It was true, she looked just like her. Tufts of dark hair could be seen from under her white hat, and she swore she could see a small dimple at her left cheek. Suddenly the baby opened her eyes and blue met blue. It was love at first sight.

Owen smiled looking at his wife interacting with his daughter for the first time. Everything was alright in his life once more.

Just then Arizona walked in.

' You're awake!' she exclaimed happily, a huge smile lighting her face. Honestly, the C-section was the most traumatic thing she had ever experienced throughout her O&G career, and she hoped to never ever experience such a thing again.

She walked over to Amelia's bedside, and a glance at the vitals told her that everything was fine.

' Don't ever scare me like that again!' she gently chided, as Amelia smiled back wearily at her.

' Thanks for saving my life...'

A knock at the door was heard and Meredith Grey popped her head in, wanting to check on her sister-in-law.

She gave a shriek of joy as she saw her now sitting up in bed and holding her baby.

She ran to Amelia's bedside to give her a hug, ignoring the tubes still connected to her.

She looked down at her newborn niece, admiring how much she looked like Amelia, which by association means she looked like Derek and even Ellie.

' Derek...Derek told me to send his love to you and the kids.' Amelia said softly. 'He knew about Ellie, he had been watching her grow before his very eyes he said.'

Meredith suddenly felt her eyes water, as she wiped away a lone tear rolling down her cheek. Derek knew about their youngest after all and was watching over her. Somehow this gave her the comfort and closure she needed.

' She needs a name' Meredith said, gesturing at her little niece.

' Charlotte Addison' Amelia answered immediately, a certain tone in her voice 'After my 2 best friends in LA'.

' A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl' said Meredith smiling down at the baby.

That night, tboth Owen and Amelia stayed up watching their little girl with awe, trying to soak in family moments which they had almost missed.

 **p.s. Do let me know what you think ;) This is the last of this latest installation of oneshots that I've written. I'll write some more when I have the time, but I am packed for the next few weeks…r** **eview** **and comments are very welcome :)**


End file.
